


如梦

by maze2003



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 血源诅咒
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Tentacles, 人外注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maze2003/pseuds/maze2003
Summary: 花椰菜脐橙曼西斯书呆，俩猎人各是朋友和自家的OC。菜鸟飙车，撞哪算哪～
Relationships: scholar of mensis/ choir hunter(with milkweed rune and kos parasite）, 曼西斯书呆/圣歌团花椰菜
Kudos: 2





	如梦

狩猎归来的米迦尔在大教堂区的一个转角发现了缩在角落里的科尔塞。对方用触手把自己团团裹成了一只蛹。米迦尔看着蛞蝓堆里只露出顶的前辈，犹犹豫豫地招呼了一声，“科尔塞……前辈？”  
触手们盘旋着收缩，露出了里面包裹的人体。几只细小的蛞蝓被甩落下来，掉在米迦尔脚边摔成亮闪闪的灰屑。科尔塞抬起他那颗花朵似的脑袋，“啊，你。米迦尔……”他说着吃吃笑起来，“小甜心……”  
“前辈？你怎么了？”  
科尔塞唱歌般重复了一遍米迦尔的名字。年轻人耐心等了一阵，结果只收获了更多意味不明的哼唱。“科尔塞前辈……你又吃奇怪的东西了。”他单膝跪在科尔塞面前，忧虑又为难地打量着对方，“听得懂我的话吗？还能站起来吗？”  
软绵绵的异形前辈回应了一声同样软绵绵地“嗯”。苍白附肢自衣袖里探出头，裹住米迦尔伸过来的手。科尔塞似乎被药物夺走了许多体温，触手比沾着夜露的铁栅栏还冷，又凉又滑的尖端直往人类温暖的袖口里挤。米迦尔瑟缩了一下，在扶起对方还是捏紧袖口间犹豫不决。  
“我亲爱的小米迦尔～”科尔塞又在喊他的名字。冷冰冰的触手在布料下面蠕动分叉，有个不安分的蛞蝓已经越过了手肘。年轻人用两指按住它乱动的小脑袋，“前辈，什么事？”  
“米迦尔～”  
“我在。”  
“米迦尔……米卡……嘿～”科尔塞发出咯咯笑声似的嗡鸣。第二只蛞蝓滑过同伴的身边，米迦尔没能捉住它。他忙着用另外三根手指跟蛞蝓捉迷藏，心不在焉地“嗯”了一声。  
“喜欢。”  
“嗯……哎？”米迦尔茫然地抬起头。  
这大约不能被称之为一个吻。没有五官的怪物将他那束植物似的脑袋凑了上去，茎杆的基部贴在米迦尔的嘴唇上，隐藏在纤维肌理中的裂口在肌肤上留下冰冷湿黏的触感。年轻人打了个激灵，本能让他下意识地闪开。袭击者当场扑空，科尔塞失去平衡的身体向地面倒去。米迦尔赶紧伸出手臂，在科尔塞扑街前圈住他。  
小个子前辈并不沉，滑不溜手的肢体却带来了大麻烦，科尔塞的附肢和蛞蝓总往他敞开的怀里钻。米迦尔顾此失彼，捉住一只放跑两只。他刚拽出衬衣里凉飕飕的一大堆作乱分子，腰间又传来一阵湿冷。一根漏网的触手已经解开了他的长裤，正沿着小腹缓缓滑进内衣之中。  
“什……别！”米迦尔睁大了眼睛，慌忙跟对方抢夺下半身的最后一层布，“不行……科尔塞前辈！”  
作乱的软体动物应声而止。米迦尔拨开探入的触手，手忙脚乱地拉上裤子。科尔塞乖乖任由他摆布，只是卷紧了皮带扣不肯放手。“前辈，请还给我。”  
触手垂落下去。靠在臂弯里的明树花往对方怀里蹭了蹭，“米卡……不给……”科尔塞的声音贴着他的胸腔共鸣，闷闷的，听起来委屈极了，“想要……米迦尔……喜欢……”  
米迦尔这次终于听清了对方含混的呢喃。他乱糟糟的脑袋瓜很是转了一阵，一张脸腾地红了，抓着腰带的手停在半路。“可是……可……街上……”他搜索枯肠，差点咬到舌头，“这里——咝——公共场合，不行……”  
柔软的触感压在米迦尔的胸口，科尔塞把头埋得更深了。他把这要命的话又重复一遍，嗓音里甚至带着点哭腔，“想要，米迦尔。”  
“喜欢。”  
整个人烧成熟虾的米迦尔咬着嘴唇，用尽全身力气挤出一个字：”“好。”  
他抓着腰带的手放开了。

米迦尔记不得自己到底说了多少次“不”、“停下””和“请别”。科尔塞总是体贴地适可而止，然而年长者的经验和促狭足以使年轻人的哭声变了调子。  
他们依偎在街角，看起来依旧衣冠楚楚。科尔塞的体重沉甸甸地压在他的身上，圣歌团长长的白色衣摆下，光裸的腿根正磨蹭着小腹。秘而不宣的性事使米迦尔更能清楚地感受对方的一举一动，白衣下非人的腰肢是如何用扭曲的姿势贴在他的身上律动，湿软的后穴又是怎样柔顺地吞入异物、又在抽离时紧紧地吸吮住顶端。第一次射出来的时候他感觉自己快要死了，不知靥足的软体动物却不肯就此罢手。科尔塞依旧含着他，几只蛞蝓挤进狭窄的甬道里，在无精打采的阴茎上蹭来蹭去，将细小的触须探进前端的小孔，吮吸着里面残留的体液。  
米迦尔哭出了更多的“不”。科尔塞贴心地揩掉他的泪水。蛞蝓在他们之间爬进爬出，甚至沿着触须攀上脸颊，钻进在无力咬紧的牙关里。科尔塞懒洋洋地黏在他的怀里，副肢正包裹着米迦尔的双手逡巡在自己柔软冰凉的身体上。米迦尔无力关注其他，蛞蝓的身体是如此适合狭窄腔道，并总是执着于更深处。他拒绝哀求直至哭哑了嗓子，终于吃饱的蛞蝓们才肯放过他，簇拥着两人昏沉睡去。

磕药纵欲总伤身。科尔塞之后大约睡了整整一天——神灵恩赐雅南永远的夜晚，钟表和时间观念也就不再值得信赖。他瘫在亚丹教堂图书室的圈椅里，实在记不得自己到底为何会从教会上层的储藏室跑到这里来。药物带来的美梦余韵尚未散去，却也将此前的记忆扭曲吞噬。狭小的地下室静悄悄的，米迦尔人不在，只有没写完的笔记摊在新点的蜡烛下面。科尔塞把一根触手贴在桌上抻得老长，终于够到了笔记的边缘。  
然后他听到一阵稀里哗啦的声音。科尔塞抬起头，正好看到走到楼梯口的米迦尔。年轻人的脸在色谱里滚了一整圈，扔下怀里的瓶瓶罐罐扭头就跑。科尔塞没来得及喊他。他从圈椅里支撑起身体，又哎呦哎呦地扶着腰躺回去。他迷惑地挠挠头，在袖子里抖出了至少一打肚子滚圆的小蛞蝓。  
蛞蝓：“嗝。”  
科尔塞于是更迷惑了。


End file.
